Past The Point of No Return
by PrimaDonna24601
Summary: Postponed until I finish my other two Phanfics.
1. Summary

**A/N: So, I have decided to start writing another POTO story. This time however, I decided to write an Erik/Meg story. I just finished reading The Phoenix of the Opera by Sadie Montgomery and absolutely loved it. I recommend it to you highly! Up until I had heard of this novel, I thought the idea of Meg and Erik ending up together was kind of a weird idea. Now, I can't wait to read the next book. Until I can buy it (for my Kindle for PC), I'm going to start writing a story for them. I know I will most likely need a little more help in writing this story than I do with my others. It's much easier for me to write stories that have to do with Christine and Erik. I'll try my best, but any suggestions will be greatly appreciated. Anyways, below you'll find the full summary of this new fanfic.**

**Title:** Past the Point of No Return (**A/N: If you have a better suggestion after reading the summary, please let me know in your review.**)

**Summary:** He's lost the one person that he loved. How can he go on without her? Enter Meg Giry, the little dancer who was Christine's best friend. Will he ever be able to let go of Christine? Can he learn to love again? Meg had fallen in love with the Phantom, or Erik, as her mother had always called him, when she first heard him sing in _Don Juan Triumphant_. Will Erik realize his feelings for Meg or will Christine destroy his chance?

**Rating:** **T. (A/N: This may change depending on how the story goes.)**

**Genre: Romance/Angst**

**Pairing: Meg/Erik**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: So here's the updated version of the first chapter of my newest story. Please R&R.**

I was having a hard time seeing where I was going. Even though there was some light coming in from the entrance to the tunnel, it didn't help me see where I was walking. All I knew was that I wanted to find him. Yes, he was a murderer, but that didn't matter to me. When I had heard him sing for the first time years ago, I had immediately fallen in love with him. I know it sounds crazy, saying that I fell in love with him after I heard him sing for the first time, but if you would hear his voice, you would say the exact same thing. After walking for a while, I began to get scared. I didn't know if I was going to find him or if I would be able to find my way back out if I had to. Just as I was about to give up, I fell into a hole and screamed. Then, everything went dark.

~o~

When I heard the scream, I didn't know whether to run back to help the person or to leave them there to die. Why should I help someone when they were most likely out to kill me. After thinking about for a couple of minutes, I finally decided to go back to help them. When I reached the trap, I looked inside the hole and saw little Meg Giry stuck down there. When I called to her, she was unresponsive. I then took my punjab lasso out and lassoed it around one of the mounted candelabras and pulled it tight. When I finally had her out, I carried her to my secret lair that I had built for an occasion such as tonight. I then laid her on the bed. I then waited to see if she woke up. After a couple of minutes, she finally began to stir. "Where I am?" She asked as she sat up. I then told her she was in my secret lair. I also told her that she would not be returning up above, whether she wanted to or not because I could not take the risk of her blabbing about where I was hidden to the gendarme. I was surprised when she said that she did not care and that even if she wanted to, she wouldn't tell the gendarme where I was hidden. Most people would have been scared to be with the Phantom, but not her. In fact, she seemed a little excited at the thought. "Aren't you afraid that I will hurt you?" I asked. "No." She said. "I don't think you would murder me." This made me angry. Why wouldn't I, the Phantom, murder someone? "You just don't seem like you would murder without any reason." She then continued. "Well, why did you follow me anyways?" I asked her. "Did you think it would be funny to torment me by reminding me that I did not win Christine's love?" "No. Why would I do that?" She then told me that she would never do that to me because of what her mother had said people had done to me when I was young. She just didn't want me to give up on life. I told her that no one would care whether a monster like me lived or died. I then heard her whisper that she would care if he died. Why would she care? Then she said something that shocked me. "I love you." She said. "You couldn't love me." I told her. No one could. My mother didn't and Christine didn't either.

~o~

I couldn't believe that he thought that no one could love him. I know that no one had ever shown him love. If only he knew that I really did love him. I don't care that he's murdered people. He had pretty good reasons for killing those people. Well, maybe not the people under the chandelier or Piangi, but he definitely had a good reason to kill Buquet. The guy had spied on all of us while we were dressing for performances! And he had tried to get many of the others to go to bed with him. He definitely deserved what he got. Still, Erik deserved someone's love and I was willing to give it to him. I don't care about how he looks. He has the most beautiful singing voice in the world. I just wish that he could see that I was telling the truth.

After a couple of minutes, I started feeling faint and so laid back down. Erik then told me that he was going to go find us something to eat. While he was gone, I began to think about what was going to happen to me. I didn't mind that I was going to be living with Erik for the rest of my life; in fact, I was actually quite happy about it. There was only one problem with my new situation. What was I going to tell maman? I couldn't tell her that I was in love with Erik; she would never believe me. I guess I could tell her that I was staying with him because I wanted to. She probably still wouldn't believe me. I guess I'll just have to tell her the truth.

~o~

As I went to find some food, I couldn't help thinking about what she had said. She loved me? That couldn't be possible. Nobody could ever love a monster, could they? I then figured that she must be saying that she loves me because she hit her head when she fell into the hole. That had to be it. Even my own mother didn't love me. She gave me to the gypsies when I was a baby. No one will ever love me. Even the one person I thought loved me didn't. I thought Christine was different from everyone else. I found out the truth later. She was just like everyone else. She was afraid of me. And she had never loved me.

When I finally got back to my new lair, I saw that Meg was sleeping. I then covered her up with a blanket. She looked so beautiful, lying on my bed. She looked like an angel. I then waited for her to wake up. When she finally did, I gave her some food and told her to eat. At first she didn't want to because she saw that I wasn't, but I told her that I wasn't hungry. After she finished eating, she asked me something that made me so mad. "If I am to live here with you, will you teach me how to sing?" "No." I growled at her. She then asked me why not. I told her because I was sick of music and never wanted to see it again. Before she could argue the point, I stormed out of the room.

~o~

I couldn't believe what he had just said. He wanted to forget music and never think about it again. I know he didn't want to have anything to do with it because it reminded him of _her._ It was just too painful. But how would he be able to forget about it? Maman had said that ever since she first brought him here to the opera house, music had always been a part of his life. She had said that when they were both young, if she was upset about something, he would sing to her to help calm her down. I remember when Christine and I were both young, I would hear him singing to her sometimes when we were going to sleep. Or sometimes, I swear I could hear him playing music on his pipe organ to help Christine sleep at night. So, how was he going to give music up just like that? I didn't know if he could do it, but I was determined to help him, even if I secretly did wish that he would fail.

**A/N: So, what do you think of the first chapter? Is there anything you think I could improve upon? I want people to let me know before I go on with the next chapter. Please review, though. And if you really do like it, don't forget to tell your friends about me and my other POTO stories. Thanks in advance for reviewing! **


End file.
